Snow is fun!
by roxan1930
Summary: Shuggazoom is covered in snow and when nova doesn't wanna go outside the guys dicide to learn her how to like snow and the cold.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG. TT_TT**

**Snow is fun!**

Shuggazoom was completely covered in a big white blanket of snow.

Nobody seemed to mind it as kids happily ran around playing with eachother.

In fact, not only kids were playing but also a whole bunch of teens who thought that now they had an excuse to act immature again without being made fun of and some teens even took the time to orginise games where people of every age could compete in like forming teams in snowball-fights, snowman building contests, ice sculpture contests, and building iglos.

Everyone in the city was outside having a great time.

Well… Everyone but a cetain female yellow robot monkey who was standing inside the Super Robot hugging herself to keep warm while she only watched to snow on the screen in the main room.

"Nova, don't just stand there and come play with us!" a voice suddenly yelled making her jump and turn around to find Chiro standing in the door opening wearing a big fuzzy blue caot.

"Chiro, I've told you this before, I hate the cold." Nova complained as she hugged herself tighter.

"But without the cold, there will be no snow and snow is so much fun!" Otto yelled as he came running into the room having some spots of snow covering his green fur.

"I don't care. What's so fun about snow anyway?" she asked scowling and crossing her arms over her chest trying to do her 'I'm to cool for this so shut up' stance but she instantly hugged herself again.

"There are a lot of fun thing we can do with snow." Gibson said as he came to join the talk too.

"Like what?" Nova asked blowing on her hands.

"Like this!" Sparx screamed as he came running in the room and dumped a bucket full of snow on Gibson's head.

"Sparx, I'm going to get you for this!" the blue monkey yelled storming after his red brother who was laughing his head off.

"I'd rather watch from the screen." Nova murmurred rolling her eyes and turning back to the screen but then it turned off.

"Hey!" Nova yelled turning around again to find Antauri floating over Chiro and Otto.

"Nova, you don't like the snow because you don't like the cold because of what Mandarin once did to you but if you just give it a chance you will see snow can indeed have a nice side too." the silver monkey said as he went to stand in front of her and gently placed a hand in her shoulder and something in his tone made her indeed want to give it a try.

"Alright, just let me get ready first." Nova said and then walked out of the room.

When she walked to the door to exite the robot five minutes later she saw that all the guys were waiting for her but when they saw her they all laughed.

The yellow monkey had almost all of Chiro's clothes on wich were much to big for her making her look like a mummy made of clothing.

"Nova, take that off. You won't be able to move much like that without exhausting yourself." Gibson said after he calmed down a little.

Nova's pink eyes were the only part of her body that was still visible and they glared darkly at the scientist.

"Nova, as the leader of this team I order you to take those clothes off!" Chiro yelled dramaticly pointing to her but she still didn't move.

"Antauri, help me out here." the boy sighed turning to the wise monkey who nodded and levitated Nova in the air and al the clothes made their way off of her untill she was only still wearing a pink scarf, pink mittens and had a pink sock over the tip of her tail.

"Guys!" she immediantly whined as she hugged herself again.

"Nova!" the all yelled in the same whiney voice she just used.

"Fine." she huffed and then was set back on her feet by Antauri.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Nova asked looking around herself when they were standing outside.

"There is a deep part of snow!" Sparx yelled pointing to a puddle of snow.

"YAHOO!" Otto yelled as he threw himself at the snow and landed on his back and started waving his arms and legs.

"What the hell is he doing?" Nova asked staring at Otto like he was crazy.

"He's making a snow-angle." Chiro explained and when Otto stood up he indeed left the form of something that looked like a angle in the snow.

"He guys, my angle is feeling lonely so help me make some friends for him!" Otto yelled and laughing the guys run up to him and started making angles too with some local people having heard the green monkey too while nova just stood there watching as they all made snow-angles.

"Nova, we need help here!" Sparx yelled waving his arms and legs as fast as he could through the snow making it fly around hitting random people.

"I don't know." Nova mumbled looked at the snow but then a red tail wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her into the snow.

"YOU FREAKING (*bleep*) SPARX! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIVE AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Nova screamed loudly being furious and the little children that were around quickly hide behind the teens and adults who slowly backed up along with the guys of the monkey team.

"Nova, calm down. Sparx made a dumb move but he is just trying to get you to enjoy yourself and you won't be able to do that if you don't try anything." Antauri bravely tried to calm her down even thought he was this time also scared of her.

Just as always the silver monkey's voice was enough to melt Nova's anger away as she took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry everyone." she said softly.

"It's fine but will you now please try to make a snow-angle?" Chiro asked and sighing the yellow monkey let herself fall on her back and started waving her arms and legs and when she stood up she saw that she had made a perfect snow-angle.

"Wow…" she wispered as she stared at it.

"Yay, my angle isn't lonely anymore!" Otto cheered childishly making everyone around him laugh.

"Now, was that so bad?" Chiro asked Nova while Antauri, Gibson, Sparx and some other people were clapping their hands in a rithme for Otto's happy-dance.

"No, it was actually fun." Nova answerred smiling.

"We still have more fun thing in plan!" Otto yelled as he finally stopped dancing.

"Let's have a snowball-fight!" Sparx laughed and started throwing balls at everyone he could hit and of course most pleople laughed and joined in in the little know war.

"Am I allowed to skip this part?" Nova asked Chiro as she nervously followed the flying balls of frozen water.

"Does Antauri have to levitate yuo again, Nova?" Chiro asked back smirking at her.

"Nova, look out!" Gibson yelled as he jumped in front of Nova and then was hit by at least six snowballs.

"Gibson! Are you alright?" Nova asked being worried about her friend.

"I… I don't know… if I'm gonna… make it…" Gibson wispered weakly and thinking he ment it Nova almost started crying but then Antauri and Otto run up to then.

"NOOOOOOOO! GINSON, DON'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU STILL OWE ME FIVE DOLLAR!" Otto cried dramacticly letting himself fall on then blue monkey's chest.

Was Gibson smiling?

"Oh Otto, we will have to learn to live without our dear friend. I myself will also cry myself to sleep for the rest of my live unless Chiro can you the Power Primate to revive Gibson." Antauri said dramaticly motioning over to the boy.

"Rise from your death Gibson!" Chiro yelled making dramatic movements with his arms but the green light from the Power Primate didn't appear but Gibson suddenly jumped up grinning.

"Oh, my friends! I feel so much better and it is all thanks to you!" he yelled and when all four then burst out laughing Nova relised that they had just been acting without her even knowing it was acting.

"You guys suck." she mumbled but they just grinned back.

"HMHMRPF!" was suddenly heard from behind Nova and when she turned around she jumped a foot in the air as a monster made of snow with her sise was standing there.

"You're going down freak!" Nova yelled and was about to attack the monster when she was tackled by Otto.

She was about to protest but then the monster placed his hands on the ground and started shaking his body making snow fly everywhere but when it stopped it was revealed to be just Sparx.

"I lost the snowball-fight." he said pouting and now Nova laughed too.

"I thought you were a monster." she giggled.

"Hey, because Sparx just looked like that I've come with a idea! Why don't we go and built a snowman?" Chiro asked.

"A snowman can't be that bad." Nova said when everyone looked at her and cheering they started to roll big balls of snow.

Smiling she dicided to join in and after a while they had made a snowman that was just as big as the team when they were standing on eachother's shoulder.

They had used black rocks to make eyes and a smiling mouth and a bright orange carrot as a nose.

Further more was the snowman's right arm a big branch, his left arm was a broom, around it's neck it had a scarf in all the colors of the hyper force and on top of it's head was a big black hat.

"I'm calling him Snowy." Otto told the others.

"Original." Gibson replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey, if we are being creative at the moment, why don't we enter the ice sculpture building contest?" Sparx asked.

"Great idea and we can form pairs and compete against eachother!" Chiro yelled and everyone agreed again.

After a small argiument the pairs were Chiro and Sparx, Gibson and Otto and Antauri and Nova.

All pairs were standing in front of a big Block of ice and Nova nervously glaced at the other pairs from thwe team and a couple of other pairs who were working hard but she didn't even have any idea what she and Antairo could make.

"Got any ideas?" Nova asked turning to her silver friend who smiled and wispered something in her ear and then she grinned widely.

"Let's get to work!" she cheered and activated her fists as Antauri activated his claws and the both took a side of the big block of ice and started working.

After two hours the judges were looking at everything and then went to discuse and after another hour they were giving the prices away and first Chiro and Sparx were called foreward and handed the third price for their statue of a random man that almost looked like a real man.

Next Gibson and Otto won the second price as they had made a statue of a huge robot monkey.

The leader of the judges was about to tell who had won the contest and everyone held their breaths.

"The winners are… Antauri and nova from the hyper force!" the leader yelled and everyone cheered while Antauri spun Nova around in his arms as they cheered the loudest with their statue of the Super Robot.

The third price was a small bronze cup, the second price was a middle siced silver cup and the first price was a big golden cup that the two winning monkeys both had to hold onto to carry it.

When the cups were inside the Super Robot the monkey team decided it was getting late and they al stayed inside, had some of Sparx's soup and after another few hours of just talking in the main room with some cups of hot chocolate they went to bed.

The next morning at six o'clock all the male members of the monkey team were standing outside staring at what was happening before them with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground.

In front of them was Nova wearing not even one piece of clothing running happily around rolling herself through the snow.

"Come on guys! We only still have only twelve hours left before the day of playing ends! Snow is fun!" Nova yelled throwing some snow in the air and she started spinning circles as it fell down on top of her.

"Gentlemen." Chiro said softly.

"Yes, Chiro?" the male monkeys asked the boy in unison.

"We have created a monster."

"Oh yeah."

"Absolutely."

"You said it."

"No denying that."

**The End**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it and now please R&R, check my page and be happy! Peace out!**


End file.
